


Crossovers that Should not be: Harry Potter and SLAYERS?!

by Shanejayell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Crossovers that Should not be: Harry Potter and SLAYERS?!That.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Crossovers that Should not be: Harry Potter and SLAYERS?!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Harry Potter or any other series featured in this mini fic.

Crossovers That Should Not Be: Harry Potter and...

Harry Potter pushed up his glasses, the battlefield becoming deathly quiet. "This is the end," Harry said calmly, brown hair blown by the wind.

"So it is," Lord Voldemort agreed. Coldly he said, "You have destroyed most of the horcrux I used to preserve my spirit, but you cannot defeat me in battle."

"Oh yes I can," Harry said as he pushed up the sleeves of his wizardly robes.

"Harry, you aren't doing to...?" Ron Weasley gasped, looking up at his friend in alarm.

"It's the only way," Harry said as he summoned up his power.

"Harry, that spell was forbidden for a reason," Hermione Granger warned him, her brown hair flowing over her shoulders.

"There's NO TIME," Harry hissed then began to chant.

"What in the...?" Voldemort started, his eyes widening even as the battle between his Death Eaters and Harry's allies raged around them.

_"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night!" _Harry murmured,_ "King of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee! Swear myself to thee! Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed... by the power you and I possess! GIGA SLAVE!"_

"Potter, you idiot." Voldemort managed to get out as Harry blazed golden, energy coursing around him.

"You are the one?"Harry asked in a strange tone, studying Voldemort as the battle quickly stopped, everyone looking at the strangely changed Harry in awe. "Die."

There was a flare of power, a blast of light then Voldemort was gone, wiped from the land as if he had never existed. There mas a moment of shocked disbelief, then the Death Eaters wailed in horror before being struck down as well.

"Harry, that was brilliant," Ron blurted joyously, moving to slap Harry on the back. But in a instant Harry moved., slamming him away with a gesture.

"I am not Harry Potter," the voice said, golden energies swirling around him, "I am LORD OF NIGHTMARES."

"Oh shit..." Ron squeaked. He looked to Hermione for help, only to blink at her in astonishment as SHE transformed too.

Hermione Granger stood straight, her expression oddly calm as her wizardly clothes swirled around her like a cloak. Her hair seemed redder somehow, and her eyes had shifted to a astonishing scarlet. "I knew I shouldn't have written that spell down," she remarked in a entirely unusual tone of voice, "it's nothing but trouble."

"Hermione?" Ron asked weakly.

"Not quite," the young woman grinned, "I'm sort of borrowing her body. I tied my spirit to my bloodline, gambling they'd stay wizards, just in case the Giga Slave was ever used again."

"Lina," the Lord of Nightmares possessed Harry murmured.

"I am Lina the Sorceress," Hermione boldly agreed, "bandit killer, dragon spooker and all around heroine."

"Lina the Pink Sorceress," Harry sounded amused, "mercenary, thief and adventurer."

"That too," Lina agreed. She looked down at her chest and blinked, "Hey, this body is stacked! Or at least better than my old one."

As both Ron and the possessed Harry sweat dropped Ron thought, 'We're doomed.'

To be continued...?

Notes: Well, not likely continued. This is inspired by "Fusions that should not be" by DB Sommer, also on fanfiction dot net, inspired by the amusing thought of Slayers intruding on another world. Hermione as a descendent of Lina Inverse is mildly scary, tho Ron being Gourry's linear descendant might be par for the course.

Slayers for Dummies:

Lina Inverse is a powerful, red-brown haired and red eyed sorceress with a mercenary bent and bust size issues. Despite her greed she will generally do the right thing, but not always for the right reasons. She is also the creator of her world's most destructive spell, the Giga Slave.

The Giga Slave is a destructive spell calling on a incredibly powerful being called the Lord of Nightmares. However the spell tends to cause the caster to be possessed by this dangerous being, which can have disastrous results.


End file.
